


Galdin Quay

by Vundis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Young Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vundis/pseuds/Vundis
Summary: Trying to find an escape from an unkind home, you end up having the best day of your life, but happy endings don't last forever.





	Galdin Quay

 

You sat on the soft sand of Galdin Quay, eyes closed, just feeling the warm sun on your skin and hearing the splashing waves was very relaxing. After being blamed for many problems that weren’t your fault by your parents and hearing many negative things about you that were not true, you just needed to get away. You called a taxi and asked the driver to take you to a place where you could find some peace. The nice old man smiled and knew exactly where to go.

You thought back to when times were simple. Eating dinner while talking and laughing with your loved ones. Going out to new places and adventuring with them. Enjoying nice quiet moments together. When did everything get so bad? When was the last time there was a sincere happy moment?  _ “Six, what should I do? I can’t go home. They don’t want me there anymore. I have nothing.” _ You pulled your knees to your chest and cried softly.

The sounds of the waves were interrupted by a voice that made you jump slightly. “Excuse me, miss? Are you alright? I didn’t mean to startle you.”  You wiped away your tears and looked up, becoming immediately entranced by beautiful sea foam green eyes behind some expensive looking spectacles. The man had dirty blonde hair which was swept up in the front. The outfit he wore looked very expensive and definitely not from around here. He wore a purple and black coeurl print shirt and a black suit which had to be made especially for him.

“Miss?” He tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

“Yes! I-I’m okay! I’m sorry, I’ve just… had a long day.” You wanted to bury yourself in the sand after realizing you spent so much time staring at him.  _ “What is wrong with me?! I must look hideous after crying so much and now crazy! Why must this attractive man approach me now?! Why must the gods punish me this way!” _

“My apologies. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ignis Scientia.” He smiled and held out a gloved hand.

“I’m (Y/N).” You took his hand and he helped you stand.

“Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). Would you like to talk about your day?” He watched you with such caring eyes.

“I don’t want to be a burden, Mr. Scientia.” You gasped and felt your heart racing as he wiped away some tears. You hadn’t noticed you were still crying.

“You are no burden at all, and please, call me Ignis. Would you like to eat something while we talk?” He chuckled at your reaction.

“I would like that. Thanks, Ignis.” You smiled and walked with him to the Mother of Pearl.

He walked very close to you. You took that time to notice his features. His perfect jawline, the acne scars on his face, the little bump on the bridge of his nose. Some things people would consider flaws, but to you, they made him even more handsome.

As you approached the restaurant, you saw Ignis wave and nod to three other men. They all seemed very happy and excited about something, cheering loudly and giving you two thumbs up. When you got to a table and sat, you noticed he was blushing slightly.

“What was that about?” You questioned him, watching him turn a bright red.

“I’m not very sure. Now, what would you like to eat?” Ignis quickly picked up the menu and covered his face with it.

You decided to not pressure him about it and instead read through the menu. “I’ll be honest, this all looks so expensive and I’ve never heard of any of this.”

“Pick anything you want. Do not worry about the price.” He smiled but kept his menu shield up.

“Hmm…alright. I’ll take the smoked behemoth.”  _ “Is this really okay? I feel bad… but he offered! That and I’m starving…” _ You tried to silence your stomach with some water.

“Ah, great choice.” Ignis called the waiter.

“Yes, sir? Ready to order?” The waiter asked, preparing his notebook.

“Yes, we’ll have two smoked behemoths, please.”  He replied.

“Perfect! I’ll be back soon with your meals.” The waiter hurried away.

Ignis turned to you and smiled. “Would you like to talk about your day?”

You hesitated for a moment, but the way he looked at you made you trust him and give in. You told him everything that occurred. How things used to be and how things changed. He listened to everything you said, only pausing to thank the waiter for the food, but continuing right after. Even as you two ate, he listened to you and offered helpful advice to you.  He also told you about himself and his duties as the Prince’s advisor. You couldn’t believe it at first until he called the Prince and his friends over and you met them all. They were all very impressive and kind. They left after a while and you continued listening to Ignis.

When you finished eating, he excused himself for a moment. You watched the sunset as you waited.  _ “This day started so horribly, but now, I never want it to end.” _

Ignis finally returned with two small plates. “Dessert?”

“That looks so good! What is it?” You were still a bit full from the behemoth, but you couldn’t resist.

“Fluffy Chiffon Cake. It’s very delicious.” He handed you one of the plates and you both started eating.

Ignis pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and started writing things down. He noticed you watching him and smiled. “I tend to write down many recipes, so I can make them for my friends.”

“That’s really sweet, Ignis. Are they the ones that were so loud earlier?” You watched him tense up slightly.

“Yes. Apologies for their actions.” He looked away, trying to keep you from noticing him blushing again. But you did indeed notice.

“Now will you tell me what that was all about?” You tried making your puppy eyes to persuade him. Of course, it worked.

Ignis sighed in defeat. “Very well. We saw you as you first arrived. I may have been watching you longer than they had, and they noticed. They said I should ask you on a date, but I did not have the courage to do so. You looked upset and I knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. After a few moments I became worried and that is when I approached you. Now that I know why you were upset, I’m glad I did. They cheered because you agreed to join me. However, this is not a date if you do not wish it to be. I shall respect your decision.” His face was bright red and his heart was pounding in his chest.

You watched him for a moment and smiled. “Thank you, Ignis. Thank you for being honest with me, for listening to me, for the food, and for being there for me without even knowing me. I’m so glad you showed up, and I really enjoyed this date.”

He felt his heart beating so fast, afraid that you’d be able to hear it, after what you had said. He noticed he was quiet too long and quickly cleared his throat. “I should pay now.”

You laughed quietly as he rushed off.  _ “He’s so cute. I’ve never met anyone like him. Six, thank you for this.” _

Ignis returned and asked you to join him to the end of the pier. He held out his arm and you took it, walking quietly but happily together. When you got to the end, he turned to you and held both your hands in his. “(Y/N), thank you for such a lovely evening. Thank you for giving me the chance to get to know you. There is one more thing I would love to do, if I may?”

You kept looking at his perfect lips and into his beautiful eyes. “What would that be?”

“This.” He held your face in both his hands carefully and gently met your lips with his. You closed your eyes and could feel your heart racing as the kiss became more passionate. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist and pulled you closer. His tongue was massaging your lips, so you parted them to allow him in. Your tongues danced together and you both moaned and held each other tighter. He pulled away shortly, both opening your eyes and gasping for air.

It was quiet for a while, just the two of you holding each other while watching the stars. But it couldn’t last forever. You received text from your parents apologizing for everything and asking you to go home.  It was getting late and it would be dangerous to travel.

He called a taxi for you and once it arrived, you said your goodbyes. He kissed you once more and held you close. You promised him you would return in next day.

The next morning you returned as promised, but he was no longer there. You searched for him everywhere and asked around, but everyone seemed too upset to answer. Nothing made sense until you saw the newspaper headline and fell to your knees. ‘INSOMNIA FALLS’

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
